A Tale of Terror
by JarXOfXHearts
Summary: He stared down at his beautiful wife. "Forgive me, Anri, please, forgive me." He pleaded, she stared at him, eyes wide as she held onto her threads of life. "Only if you save our baby girl, Mikado..." Parody.


_Dr. W. Past (D.R.W.P.A.S.T.)_

_Disclaimer: I only own the OC's._

_Rating: 13+_

_Warning(s): Sixteenth century, a mean Masaomi from time to time, and possible lime. And, even though I'm pretty sure no one cares, a whore of Haruna. _

_Pairing(s): MasaomiXOC, Older!MikadoXOlder!Anri and, unfortunately, Older!MikadoXOlder!Haruna _

_Author's Note: This is my first fic writing for Masaomi, so excited, but I am saying this now, loud and freakin' clear I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY! This is a parody of 'The Grimm Brother's Snow White: A Tale of Terror' hence the title, and I really doubt anyone actually liked Ms. Haruna, so she's going to be used as the step mother... I feel so bad for making Mikado suffer... _

_Summary: He stared down at his beautiful wife. "Forgive me, Anri, please, forgive me." He pleaded, she stared at him, eyes wide as she held onto her threads of life. "Only if you save our baby girl, Mikado..." _

_Title: A Tale of Terror._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue. Birth in the Snow.<strong>  
><em>

__All was quiet in the peaceful wood. Ebony bark was decorated with the falling flecks of snow that waved to the ground from far in the heavens where no naked eye besides the Lord's could see. Though in this little forest, a woman and a man sat carefully in the carriage, one staring at the closed window, her hands shaking as her fingers flexed, one palm reflexively being placed on her engorged stomach.

"Mikado." The man looked to his wife, cobalt meeting her chocolate, she stared at him her eyebrows furrowing, before he could react she cried out, leaning forward, her hands on her stomach as she leaned forward. Mikado's eyes widened and he immediately got on his knees, crawling on them in front of his wife and placing his hands on her wrists.

"Anri! Are you alright!" He asked, panic seeping into his system, the woman groaned, managed to open her eyes to the point their half-lid as she stared at him through hazed brown eyes, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Baby... The baby." She whispered harshly, coughing as she tried to breathe as she was taught, though she found that it was easier said and done as she leaned back against the cushion in the carriage, trying to regain herself and wait. Mikado swore, looking up to the roof of the carriage, sending a prayer up into the darkened skies before turning to the opening window, he slammed it open and barked at the driver to hurry up before slamming it close. He heard the whip and the carriage became a bit more bumpy, showing him the horses had indeed sped up.

"Don't worry, my darling," He took her hand, squeezing it firmly in comfort as she looked at him, sweat already beginning to drip down her face. Anri nodded, breathing in and out as best she could.

Outside the carriage, Nasujima, the driver, glanced around, freezing upon the sight of the dog-like figures he saw. Such ghastly creatures lay in the wood, so ruthless and cruel. A wolf was one of them. In his own cowardice, he whipped the nearest horse, causing it to roar in protest, obviously angered at the sudden noise in it's territory, the wolves emerged, barking and snarling as it came running at the carriage, one bit into the lead horse's leg, causing it to whinny as it threw itself back onto it's hind legs, tumbling to the side and taking the rest of the horses with it.

Mikado swore loudly as the carriage filed out of control, seeming to tilt. He pulled himself onto the seat, managing to curl around his wife tightly as they spun, till they fell on their side, Mikado gladly taking the fall for both himself and his wife, when they settled, he carefully set her down, cursing at the fact her head was bleeding rapidly, she must have hit something when the carriage went out of control, he busted the carriage door down, carefully turning back to her, he helped her get out before climbing out himself, carefully laying her down in the snow as the wolves attacked the horses and Nasujima.

Mikado shuddered as Anri's blood spread from the back of her head and seeped into the pure white snow, he moved forward, putting his hands on either sides of her head, as he pushed her hair away from her face, she stared up at him, shaking her eyes wide.

"The baby... The baby..." She croaked, clutching his shirt, he stared at her as her nimble fingers grabbed hold of the knife on his waist, pulling it out before showing it to him, he gave her a horrified expression as all she could seem to croak out was 'the baby'. He looked at the knife and then, with a shuddering breath that he could see before his very eyes, hetook the knife from her hands and pressed his lips to hers, pulling back only seconds later.

He stared down at her. His beautiful, beautiful wife. Would he ever see her face again? Or would he go to hell for taking the life of his wife, he didn't care, this is what she wanted. Her dying wish, he promised he would always fulfill it. "Forgive me, Anri, please, forgive me." He pleaded, she stared at him, eyes wide as she held onto her threads of life.

"Only if you save our baby girl, Mikado..."

And that night, the wolves howled in agony, not bothering to attack them as the man that loved a woman brought life to the world while taking another.


End file.
